


Beautiful Thing

by CindyRyan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Post ep for 1x6. To Abby hearing Buck’s voice again was a beautiful thing





	Beautiful Thing

Title: Beautiful Thing  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: post ep for 1x6  
Notes: not connected to my other fics.

 

As visiting hours wound down Bobby left. Abby remained in the visitor’s chair watching Buck sleep. She’d watched the rise and fall of his chest for hours knowing how close it’d been. Abby could’ve watched him take his last breath as they waited for the paramedics.

“Be a lot worse off if wasn’t for you.”

Bobby’s earlier words interrupted Abby’s tired thoughts. She had accepted the praise but now Abby couldn’t believe she’d done what she had. Performed an emergency surgery on the floor of one of the most posh restaurants in Los Angeles. On Valentine’s Day no less.

A knock on the door drew Abby’s attention. A twenty something blonde nurse stood in the open doorway with an apologetic smile.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry but visiting hours are over.”The nurse stated.

“Thanks you.”Abby said as she stood.”I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay.”The nurse replied as she stepped out and closed the door.

Abby stood at the foot of the bed once more watching the rise and fall of Buck’s chest. Listening to his even steady breathing. She glanced at the clock still Valentine’s Day for another hour or so. Abby walked back and picked up Buck’s left hand squeezing it.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Buck.”Abby said quietly.

After a moment Abby released Buck’s hand and set it on the bed. She’d just reached the door when she heard a faint sound Turning Abby saw Buck was awake and watching her.

“Abby.”Buck called.

His voice was weak and barely audible. Still hearing him say her name was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever heard.

“Hi.”Abby said with a smile.”I’ll stop by tomorrow. They’re kicking me out.”

“Thank you.”Buck whispered hoarsely.

Abby smiled and nodded not trusting her voice. She turned and left the hospital room. It was only when the elevator doors closed behind her that she let the tears fall.

End


End file.
